Lustful Revenge
by PhatSugar
Summary: Have you every had a neighbor you can't stand. That's the case for Avery and Dean Ambrose. When Avery comes home, Dean is hosting yet another wild party and says some harsh words to Avery. But what he don't know is she is out for revenge but its not the average revenge someone seeks it more exotic than that. Will her teasing make him submit? Or will he have a few tricks of his own?
1. Chapter 1

***** I don't own any part of the WWE or its personas*** **

Intro…

Hi! My name is Avery Witson, people my say I'm the girl next door and well I am. I moved here in Miami, Florida two years again and I love it! The people around here are so nice, no distribution or nothing. Well expect this one neighborhood. I think his name is Dean Ambrose if I recall right. He just moved here two months ago and throws these crazy parties until morning! I'm shocked that nobody here had called the cops yet. He lives right next to me and I can't stand him. He such an ignorant bastard! Forgive me for my language. But he really to go…

Chapter 1

**8:30 a.m.**

I woke up with freshness in my eyes. I was so happy that Dean didn't had a party last night or I would have been extremely tired from work. I got out of bed and headed to the restroom so I could freshen up. I was wearing my pencil black shirt with my yellow blouse that I had to show off my two treasures on my chest. I put my brown hair up in a bun and put my glasses on with my black heels. I looked in the mirror and looked good. I was ready to go. I grab my jacket and briefcase and was out the door. I was headed to my Mercedes Benz until a certain individual stop me.

"Good morning Toots." I turned around and saw my next door neighbor in a chair with his glasses on. Dean Ambrose.

"How many times I have to tell you, it's Avery to you." I said to him

"Yeah, I know."

"Then why do you keep calling me that!." I said with a little annoyance to my voice.

"Because I can."

"Bastard.." I said underneath my breath and walking back to my car.

"I heard that!" he yelled out to me

"Glad you did!" I replied back.

**6:30 p.m. **

Today was so tiring from work that I couldn't wait I gotten home. I pull up my drive way and I see a lot of people outside and inside Dean's house. "What the hell?" I said to myself. I shook my head and said to myself "This party better not disturb my sleep!" I walked out the car and I saw Dean with two blondes

"Hey! How was work baby doll?" He stopped me when I was walking to my door.

"I told you the name is not that!"

"Whoa! Come one sweet face, loosen up." He said putting his hand up in defense.

"Baby we be inside waiting for you." One of the blondes that was on his arms and they went inside. He watch them and had this smug look on his face. I didn't have time for this so I walked away

"Wait, hold on" Dean called me out, I hesitantly stopped and turned back around.

"What do you want now, Dean?"

"Why don't you stop by later and come check out the party."

"Are you serious?" was he really inviting me to his party?

"Uhh, yeah" he looked confuse for a moment

"I don't think so, you see unlike you people have to sleep and go to work in the morning."

"At least, I'm not boring ok. I've seen you walk in and out of this house going to work. I mean jeez women do you even have a life? Not let me change that questions do you even have friends? I bet you even haven't had sex in wait? A year or so. I even bet you're boring in bed! You couldn't get be hard even if you tried too because you know why you're not sensual or sexual of that matter." I was silent when he said that.

"Bastard" was all I could say I turned around and walked unlocked the door to my house. I slammed the door as hard I can.

"I'm not sensual? Or sexual?" I said talking to myself.

"I'm not sexy enough?" I think I was completely about to lose it. I hated it when someone talked to me like that like they know me. "You think I can't get you hard!?" I said walking up to my room digging deep in my closet. I pulled out my 'naughty clothing' I haven't worn in a while. "I show you bastard." Then my evil idea's started to flow. "Let see if you can handle yourself Mrs. Ambrose."


	2. Chapter 2

***** I don't own any part of the WWE or its personas*** **

Chapter 2

3 POV

It was almost 1:00 in the morning when the very last person from the party was out and it was only Dean. The place was a hot mess but he figured he'll clean it tomorrow since he was two tired from fucking those blonds. He decided to take a hot shower before he go to bed. He looked at his window and laugh of what occur earlier between him and Avery. He did had to admit to himself he would be lying if he said he was a little attractive to Avery, but as far as great sex with her. He knew she would be boring in the bedroom, so why bother? Although he would love to imagine kissing so soft lips of her. He shook his head at the thought of her. "So wouldn't last 5 minutes with me" he said to himself out loud. As he was running the water he heard something downstairs. "What the hell." He went down stairs and didn't see anyone. "I must have had too much to drink." He shook it off and went back upstairs to his shower.

**Over at Avery's house: **

Avery was at home waiting for the right time. She couldn't wait for what to come. She turned her head towards the window she could see Dean getting out show. An evil grin started to appear on her face. She went into her closet and put on her red Victoria Secret very sexy cutout lace corset with her black stilettoes heels. She took out her hair and it had a bouncy volume to it. She but on her red lip gloss on and eye linear. She looked in the mirror and she looked flawless. Her curvy caramel hips shaped perfectly with her little lingerie. She turn on first step of revenge card out and was ready. "Dean." She turn on the green button. "Heart your fuckin' heart out."

**Dean's house: **

Dean I just put on some of his briefs and turned off his TV. He couldn't wait to mess with Avery some more. The way she gotten at him was just a rush and he loved it. He laid down falling asleep until he heard his TV cut on and started hearing something. He didn't bother to open his eyes but moved his arm to the remote and turned the TV off but he kept hearing noise. "What the hell?" he open his eyes. The TV was buzzing with black and gray, and tap at the remote "come one!" he decided to get on and turned it off but once the vision cleared on the TV he stop for a moment as he heard moaning noises. He looked at the TV and his eyes widen. It was a women pleasuring herself. Not just any women. But Avery..

Dean couldn't say nothing as his eyes was glued to the TV screen and flop down on the edge of his bed. He saw Avery touching herself

**Dean's POV **

I honestly didn't know what to think, I was shocked that she actually even masturbated. I mean the girls a prude! But damn the way her hands was caressing her breast was a sit to see. I didn't know the girl had a body on her. She started to stuck her fingers and pinch and tease around her nipples slowly I had to gulp down something just by watching her. Then she took off her panties and slowly moved one hand down to her pussy. Her moan sounded so sweet to me. I unconsciously lick my lip fighting the urge not to go over there and fuck the life out of her. Wait.. was I getting turned on by this. No I couldn't do it, I tried looking away until I heard her moan out

"Dean.." I quickly looked back at the screen thinking I was dreaming about this whole god damn thing.

"Dean..hmm ..please fuck me." I felt my cock starting to throb a little and I was really getting too excited over this. I saw her rubbing her clit slowly. Before I knew it I was rubbing my cock through my brief.

"hmm Avery" I let out a moan. Fuck I wanted her so bad. Then she starting fingering herself not one but two fingers.

"Damn." This time I was jerking out to this and imagining her was here with me and her perfect lips around my cock.

"Dean!' she starting pumping her fingers faster.

"That's right baby, come for Daddy." I starting jerking off faster almost close. "God damn it Avery!"

"Please Dean, ooh fuck!" I heard her reaching her climax. "Faster baby, come on!"

"Hmmh. Oh yes Dean!. DEAN!" I heard her shrieked my name knowing she came to my name. That was so fucking hot I finally release mine.

"FUCK!"

I looked at the screen and it zoomed right to her face and she was smiling while she was waving to the camera and said. "Goodnight Dean." She winked at the camera and the screen cut off.

"What the fuck just happen?" I said to myself. She fuckin plan this shit!

"Nope! This is not fuckin' over." If she wants want to play this game then I'm a willingly player. But the thing is I always win. Justice will be served.


	3. Chapter 3

***** I don't own any part of the WWE or its personas*** **

Chapter 3

**Avery POV **

I woke up with the biggest grin on my face knowing I got Dean good, last night. Sweet, sweet revenge tasted so good to my lips. Since I took the day off of work, I decided to just relax for my weekend to myself with no disturbance. I also know that Dean won't do nothing, so why bother with me? Since it's my day off I decided to treat myself with a little shopping.

**9:00 p.m. **

It was peaceful in the afternoon today and I liked it that way. To be honest I actually have no friends out here, expect one, and she's all the way in Paris living her life like she wanted. Carefree. People can say I'm more of an inside person than someone who goes out and party. I hate loud parties. Explains why I don't like Dean. Throwing parties like it a daily life? Does he even have a job? Even though he is a little cute. Maybe more. Ok who am I kidding he is attractive. He may be a cocky, son of a bitch but he is a handsome one. I mean he just looks like somebody who can do some freaky strange things in the bedroom. I haven't been laid since my last boyfriend he wasn't even that good in bed. But Dean, I can tell he's a wild one. I heard a knock on the door and was out of my thoughts.

I open the front door and saw a little, blue gift bag. I looked around maybe seeing the person who put this one my doorstep. But, no one. I went into the living and sat on the couch seeing what was inside of the bag. It first saw the card and the gift was from someone in the office. Jessica. She was one of the people who welcome me here 2 years ago and was a real good friend of mine. She was a wild cat and wasn't afraid to show it. I looked back to the card and it said "A little something to feel sexy in ;)" I took out the gift in the bag and it was a pair of black lace panties and bra. I shook my head at the little gift. "No she did not." I said out loud.

I've been in my tube for almost an hour. Today was probably the best day in the last two months. Three day weekend, no stress, and most importantly no sign of Dean. I hand my wine in my hand getting a little buzz. That's when my phone started ringing. It was an unknown caller, so I decided to not answer, I let phone go to voicemail. Then my phone started to ring again. Unknown caller again. I decided to answer the call this time.

"Hello?" I answered.

Nothing.

"Hello?" I repeated

Nothing again…

"If this a prank call, I have no time for this." I hang up on the person that was on the other line. Childish people.

I gotten out the bath tub and wrap a towel around me. I put on my purple bra and panties on ,and was heading to bed. For some reason I just started to have this tingle feeling on my chest, but I shook it off. I went straight to sleep…

**1:00 a.m.**

Then my phone started to ring yet again….

But when I tried to get up I looked up and both of my hands was handcuff to the bed post!

"What the hell!" I said out loud. I tried to get out but I failed. Also my covers wasn't on my I was fully expose expect only in my bra and panties.

My phone started to ring but I looked on the side of the bed and it wasn't there. Then where the hell is my phone at!

"Help! Please help!" I tried yelling

"Shushhh darlin' you don't want to wake the neighbors now do we." My face started to heat up when I heard his voice.

"How the hell you get in my house!?" I was seriously getting scared

"Who said I was in your house toots, the power of technology does wonders, now let's skip all of that. I know what you did last night." He voice was stern through the phone.

"What are you talking about Dean?" I said innocently like I didn't know he was talking about. Then the feeling in my bra started to make me a little turned on. I shook my head trying to deal with the matter at hand trying to control my body.

"I know the game you're playing and trust me, you don't want to play with someone like me."

"You see Dean, this conversation would go a lot faster if I knew what you was talking about." I said trying to let him come over and take these damn handcuffs off me, because my body was seriously going insane.

"That's really cute that you are trying to play this off, but you are not the only one who can break in a house and get something done."

"Hmmm." I unconsciously let out a moan.

"Somebody must have like what I did to her little piece of clothing." I was in complete shocked what else could make this day be worse. "By the way darling, you have a lot of sexy underwear, may I asked who are they for?"

"What the hell you want Ambrose!" for some reason I felt myself getting wet in between my legs. "Hmm.. What the hell did you do to my clothes!" struggling to get out of my bra and panties.

"And if you're feeling something right now, I might have put something in those precious panties to make a certain person wet for me." I could hear him grinning through his words.

"Fuck you!"

"Me? But don't worry toots, that will soon come." He said through my bedroom. I knew he must have planted some microphones through my damn house, while I was out shopping. That bastard!

"What do you want!? Please, just let out of these handcuffs!"

"You see Avery," oh now he want to say my name "I'm in control now, and what you did last night. I can't just let that go, I have to show you who really in charge now." Then I felt a shock running through my body. The panties I was wearing was vibrating and my bra and something in it that made them wet and massaging them.

"Please.." I said

"I have this remote that can control the thing that happening to you right now. And I just want you to come with you moaning my name."

"Not even in your dreams." I said with anger but yet pleasure in my voice.

"Maybe, not in my dreams, but right now you are."

"Please!" felt something rubbing my pussy and I looked down and it was my panties. Dean puted something in them. "Ohhh!" my felt my juices running down my leg and my nipples was in need for attention.

"Please, Dean!"

"That's right baby, scream my name." he voice became raspy which spark my body.

"Oh god! Please." That's when the motion in between my legs went faster. Causing my lips to swell. This was too much please I needed to come now. But Dean turn the vibration now.

"Please, Dean"

"Was you about to come? Oh not now baby girl, I'm just getting started." He was playing with the remote that he had. Switching the vibration to fast to slow, then fast only to come back to slow. My body need to come. My legs was shaking and I didn't know I could take it anymore.

"DEAN!"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I won't do it again, please just let me come." It was silent then he finally spoke

"I'm not satisfied." That when it went crazy the pressuring was building up. I don't know I much my body can take it. "Dean!" tears started to come to my eyes wanting him to bring to my release. I was starting to see black dot on the ceiling. I was turn and toss trying to get out. "AAHH! PLEASE….DEEEAAAANN!" …that when I blacked out

**10:35 a.m. **

I woke up with this craving onto my body. But my hands wasn't in handcuffs anymore. Did last night even happen or was it just a dream? I was out of my bed and I fell to the ground my legs was so weak. I tried to get up by my bed, when I notice it was a note on the covers saying

"_Great night, toots. You lasted longer than I expected. We should do it again sometime, and maybe I'll let you cum." – Dean _

"That bastard!" I screamed. I was ready to kill and my body heat rose. This is not over! This wasn't a game no more Dean took it to the next level.

"This means war!"


	4. Chapter 4

***** I don't own any part of the WWE or its personas*****

**Author's Note: I wanted to gives the biggest thanks to my favorite author, Gorilla Rollins-101, she really help me A LOT on this chapter. Don't be afraid to check out her stories. Trust me, they are AMAZING. You won't regret it. **

Chapter 4

**3****rd**** POV **

"This time you are going to be the one down, not me." Vanessa said to herself while in the store looking for a hammer. She was at the tool warehouse buying some things for her next plot against Dean. The planned was simple destroy is lovely, loud, big bomb boxes he so love to use at his parties. And smash his precious flat screen. Avery was smiling the whole way through. Buying her evil materials. While pushing the cart she was singing a little tone

_Climactic degradation,  
>Rapture in blood achieved<br>Suffocate them,  
>Rip them,<br>Rape them,  
>Make them fucking scream<br>Orgasmic mutilation,  
>On terror I do feed<br>Annihilate this bastard race,  
>I'll make them bleed for me<em>

She hated being bullied, she hated feeling of being little or weak, and most importantly she hated Dean. All her life with an abusive mother and a father was always in jail. Not really knowing what family is in her mind, or love. All she saw is what her mother did when she was drunk and throwing these parties when Vanessa was only 13 years old.

While her father was in jail. In her childhood a couple of times she had ran away only to be caught by the cops bring her to her mother. Every time when the cops left Vanessa knew she was going to get the ass beating. Her mother even one time burn her with an iron for not taking out the trash. Since her father was in jail Vanessa's mother was always out late with different guys leaving her alone. She was the biggest slut in the state, her mother, and she was bullied at school for it. Her mother even slept with Senators and NBA players that was married before she was born. She didn't have full time job but she sure did had night ones, with men as paying customers. Vanessa admired her father because he stole for her to have a roof over her head and not being out in the streets.

He use to send money to only Vanessa but her mother always took it away from her. She couldn't never forgive her mother especially they day her father got out of prison. He tried to get full custody of his daughter but his record of stealing, assault, and being in trouble with the law too much striped him from that. That's when her mother drove him away banning him from seeing her.

That's why she hated Dean so much. Because the loud partying and the smell of alcohol brought back old memories. She already been having nightmares ever since she moved out of her mother house when she was 18 going to college. Since then she never looked back.

"Never again." She said going to the cash register. It was like she was somebody else. She never express her feelings out about anything to no one. She just wanted Dean to leave the neighborhood so it can be peaceful. She left that old life changing her last name not wanting no one to bring up her mother or talk bad about her father.

The cashier rang up her things and bagged them up. She walked out of the store and was walking with the bags to her car. "That bastard what know what hit him." She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't watch where she was looking.

***BUMP* **

She fell to the card concret on her butt, rubbing it. She didn't see who it was who bump into her but they was seriously about to get a mouth full.

"You fucker! NEXT TIME WATCH THE HELL YOU'RE GOING!"

"I am SO sorry, ma'am I didn't see you I was too busy not looking." The guy who ran into was terribly sorry, while he was on the ground trying to help her up.

"NO! I can get up my own damn self!" Vanessa said getting up dusting herself off.

"Great! You just ruined my white pants!" she yelled at the man. This was not the time to for anyone to piss her off.

"Look, how about I take you to dinner and I buy you some new pair of white pants." The guy said. She finally took a full look at the stranger and what she saw was a tall, muscular blue-eyed male. His jawline shaped his hair perfectly and his body was on ten. She was seriously lose for words, but was still mad as hell.

"You hardly know me. Plus what makes you think I won't kill you later and take all your money at this 'date'" she said suspiciously. He laughed a little and said

"You're too beautiful to be a murderer."

"You never might know. They do say it's always the pretty one." Vanessa said picking up her bags.

"Well I guess, I have to take a change then." That's when Vanessa started to laugh.

"Good line, now go try it on a girl not a women." Vanessa said walking to her car.

"Hey! Can I at least get a name?" the handsome stranger yelled at her.

"Avery Jones!" She yelled not looking back. She put her bags in the car and was about to get in the driver seat when the stranger yelled out to her again.

"Do you at least want to know my name?" Avery stopped midway into the car and pause for a moment only the answer.

"Not really." She smiled at him and drove out of the parking lot.

Meanwhile the handsome stranger was in complete awe with the women he just meant.

"Avery, Avery Jones." He seriously wanted to know more about this Avery.

**Avery's POV **

I seriously can't believe that guy. How the hell you are going to ask someone on a date when they just fucking cuss you out. But he was cute though. Now I'm really wonder what his name is though. But never mind that I won't see him again anyways. It was 10:00 p.m. when I pulled up in my drive way and as I was pulling up I didn't see Dean's car. "This is perfect! The plan is going great!" I quickly took the bags out of the car and headed inside my place. I putted on my jogging outfit to seem like I was talking a jog through the neighbor but on my way home I place my black pants, shirt, and shoes. So, nobody wouldn't suspect me. I gather my out to go 'jogging' and ran down my steps. And was about to set my plans into motion. When I opened my door my anger was rising again. Dean was leaning at my door and when he finally stopped staring at me he mouth open with this.

"Looking for this?" Dean said with the bag of my black clothes was in to break in his house.

Damnit! I said to myself.

"Let's finally have a in person chat, shall we." He let himself in and I close the door behind him. Thinking how the hell I'm going to get out of this!


	5. Chapter 5

***** I don't own any part of the WWE or its personas*****

Chapter 5

**Avery's POV **

"Look Dean, I don't know why you are even here, so if you would mind leave my fuckin' house." I told him

"Still playing the innocent card, huh? You know what Avery you need to stop playing this game here with me," he stepped to me a little too close to my liking "Because you're going to lose before you even get started."

"Maybe, I might but I won't lose without a fight."

"Fight? If you talking about a cat fight, then it's going to be so much easier. Darling…Do you forget who you are talking to. Like I said before you don't wanna go down this road with me." His voice was getting raspy and to be honest I was getting a little turned on by it.

"Can you just leave." I said impatiently

"Not now darling…were just getting starting." He jumped on my couch and put his shoes on my glass mini table.

"HEY! Get your fucking disgusting shoes off my table!"

"Sshuuhh." He put his fingers to his mouth and grab something out of his pocket. "You see Avery you are going to do something for me, you know a little entertainment if you say."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I was curious of what he was going to say next. He looked up at me and gave me the biggest smug look on his face.

"I thought you never asked. I have something that can probably ruined your fucking reputation if you don't follow what I tell you to do."

"And that is."

"You touching yourself in front of me." He said bluntly. My eyes widen.

"Hell NO!" I said

"Why not you did it before."

"That was different you ass hole! Not get the fuck out of my house!" I wanted him out even though it was tempting but he had nothing on me.

"Okay if you kick me out I just got to send everybody at your job." He said waving his phone

"What pictures…"

"Don't you remember toots, when you first fire the gun with that whole TV stunt. I had a friend hacked back into it and I download pictures from there and even a video." He winked at me

"YOU BASTARD!" I was about to slap him when stopped my hand and push me to the couch.

"Now sit down and be a nice little kitty." My noise flair up and I wanted to kick his ass so much. He went into my kitchen but I didn't bother to saying anything. "Beer? For such a sweet lady like yourself."

"Well, it's not for you so don't touch." I heard him opening my beer and I close my eyes taking a deep breath. He came back with a beer at hand and sat in front on my table.

"Bastard.."

"The more you say that the more I'm flattered by the comment," he sat the beer down and continued "Now show time."

*****please forgive me if it's short. I usually have my brain creative at night. So you most likely have another chapter or 2 by midnight*****


	6. Chapter 6

***** I don't own any part of the WWE or its personas*** **

**Author's Note: I wanted to say sorry for having not updating this story. Major writers block so I decided to make it into a little series for this OC/Dean. But don't worry my little series will bomb into a blown out story. There is only two chapters left! Hope ya love. Also, there is not only my OC and Dean on the block but my other OC as well as two other shield members ;). They will also have their own series as well. So keep a look out the new one im working on is Neighborhoods of Lust ;). Also read my new story The Occult Prophecy with my lovely boys you won't regret it. Also ****Keep reviewing and commenting!**** You guys words are my muse of writing more of my stories! And thank you for the support! **

**Chapter 6 **

**Avery's POV**

"I'm waiting." Dean said. I couldn't help but this control he was having was making me horny. I did as he commanded me. I started to take my clothes off but he stop me.

"Slowly." I heard him say. I already had my shirt off and I slowly pulled down my pants and it drop to the floor. I turned around making my back facing him. You could see my living room because of the glass windows but it was down outside of the curtain but I could still see my reflection and his as well. If I was doing this I might as well have fun. I was unhooking my bra and when I felt his chest against my back. I looked up at my wall reflection breathing heavily. I never been this close to him before. He but his lips against my ears.

"Take it off." He said in his raspy tone. I left my bra drop to the ground and my chest was expose to him. I started to take of my panties but he stopped me with his hands

"I'll do that part, toots" he said. For once I didn't argue about him calling me that. That's when I felt his lips brush against my back. Giving them tender kisses. I moaned loudly and didn't even cared that he hear me. He turned me around and I was facing him. He entangled his fingers to my panties and slowly taking them off while still kissing down to my stomach and down lower he stopped at my pussy and cover his whole mouth taking a bit. I shrieked pulling back his hair. He push me up against him to the glass wall. His eyes turn dark lustful blue. I think I shouldn't have grab his hair like that. Not evening me knowing he plunge his cock into me.

"DEAN!" I pulled back his hair more but he further push himself inside me. I was already extremely wet by our closeness. He was so big it took me by surprise. Thrusting inside slow.

"More." I whispered in his ear and bit his neck hard. That's when he put both of my legs in his arms ad my feet was close to his shoulders and my arms around his neck. He thirsted harder and faster inside of me. I didn't want it to stop

"How you like that, me fucking you" He said. Sweat was forming on our skin.

"Dean! Baby right there" I said getting weak my the moment

"No more playing around!" he said loudly. All of a sudden he stopped and I whined at the disconnection but he took me to the couch bending me over. Expectedly he slapped my ass.

"OUCH!" I said rubbing my butt.

"You'll get use to it." He said and rammed into my ass. '

"FUCCKKKK! OH SHIT" I said loudly. I was in pain but it was soo pleasurable at the same time. I sat up and he was still fucking me raw. That's when he turn me over and I was facing him.

"Dean. Just fuckin let me come!" I whined again wanting to reach my climax.

"Are you begging?" He said with a cocky grin. He was slowly putting his throbbing cock inside of me but I wanted all of him to be inside of me now!

"Please!" I said

"Please what?" he stopped when he was half way into me.

"OK,OK! Dean please fuck me. I want you to fuck me senseless!" I need his cock I wanted him to bring me to my climax.

"If you say so princess." He fully put himself inside of me and I was loving every second. He went faster and faster. I started to feel myself about to come

"Dean! Iiii..Iii'I abou."

"That's right baby cum for me." He said in his raspy voice I did want he commanded and he quickly followed suite. I was out of breathe and so was he. But the next thing I couldn't help but be surprise. We was cuddling and I didn't mind. He was soo warm as I snuggled up against him. What's going to happen next? Do we stay enemies? Or become Lovers?


End file.
